


Fall In Line

by sxpphic



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Anger, Angst, Past Abuse, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpphic/pseuds/sxpphic
Summary: A sort of character study for Gloria Mendoza and how she could've & did take out her enemies. Abuse briefly mentioned. Listening to the song "Fall in Line" by Christina Aguilera + Demi Lovato will help wonders :)).





	Fall In Line

  Gloria Mendoza was a woman of iron will, with or without a weapon. She persevered through her boyfriend's merciless beatings, to protect her beloved sons from his taint hand which would've been surely chopped off if that _cabron_ ever touched a hair on their precious heads. She couldn't keep them from the truth of what that **_monster_** had done to her, but she could prevent the same treatment from happening to them. See, her mother never warned her about Arturo, nor men like him. It was only after they got into a relationship, in which Lourdes hissed at her at every turn like a paranoid cat to leave him. So Gloria Mendoza did whatever she had to do, and prayed to the Santa Maria as soon as she was behind bars, and set the candles to the Orishas to have him wiped out, for having the audacity to bruise her youngest, Benny. Her reason for living. She knew the price to pay for such a wish, see? For every action there's an equal reaction. So she wished for Arturo’s death to be painful and as hot as the fiery depths of hell, searing his body unrecognizable to the police to identify. In her dreams, she could almost hear his shrieks of agony and smell the burned flesh. Every ounce of her body felt right, knowing her children could sleep at night without having to worry about an abusive man coming for them. Arturo was burned at the stake for daring to hurt Gloria's own flesh and blood, and soon it will be her turn to pay up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I apologize for my writings being so short & shitty, it's been a while since Joanie that I've even gotten inspiration, so I will be rusty.


End file.
